TShirt
by 0TwistedAngel0
Summary: Alice misses Jasper so much that....SHE CAN'T GO SHOPPING? Really sweet actually. Made to the sounds of Shontelle's song "T-Shirt" Jalice one-shot.


_A/N: _Hey guys! I know it's been a while and I haven't updated "Different is A Good Thing". I feel horrible about that, but I've been really busy, and that isn't just some crap I'm trying to pull to get out of trouble with you all. I stay after-school everyday for some club or another, I'm trying to join the National Honor Society, and then I also have this play that my show choir is doing, and I have one of the major roles. Anywho, I wrote this a WHILE ago- back when the song first came out, but I found the notebook I wrote it in recently and decided- hell- why not post it up??

So, here's T-Shirt! A short story about Alice and Jasper.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Also, the song isn't mine either. It's T-Shirt by Shontelle.

Alright, enjoy!

* * *

T-Shirt

'A Jalice Oneshot'

by 0TwistedAngel0

Her phone was ringing off the hook as she stared at her reflection. Never before had she been so displeased with her appearance. Alice knew she was looking _nice,_ but she didn't feel good. Her golden eyes glanced at the phone. It was Rosalie again. Her sister was probably waiting in her BMW anxiously with Bella- who was ready to run out of the car. Alice sighed. She had been the one to suggest the shopping spree hoping it would cheer her up. _'Okay Alice, you look fine, now let's go!'_ she told herself. Her eyes remained on her reflection. She was wearing her favorite gold sundress and a beautiful pair of Jimmy Choos. It was a wonderful shopping outfit…so why couldn't she leave her room?

Alice sighed again. She knew exactly why. She missed Jasper too much. He had gone with Carlisle on a hunting trip a few days ago. Alice could see he would be back tomorrow, but she had been so out of it she couldn't really even think straight. Tomorrow was still too far away. A soft knock was heard at the door; by the heartbeat she heard Alice knew it was Nessie. "The door is open, sweetie. Come in"

The 12 year-old body of her 4 year-old niece glided into the room. Nessie was dressed up in one of the many outfits Alice had bought her. Unlike her mother, who hated playing "Barbie Bella", Nessie loved playing "Barbie Nessie". Alice was thankful her niece hadn't inherited her mother's distaste for fashion. "Auntie Alice?" her voice chimed.

Alice sat down on the bed that Jasper and she had put in…for….convenience. Of course, it wasn't used for sleeping. Nessie sat beside her; it was amazing that they were already the same height….well, maybe not _that_ amazing considering Alice's short stature.

"Did they send you to drag me outside?" she asked.

Nessie giggled and shook her head. "Auntie Rose is about to drive the car into the house though. She doesn't like wasting gas. And Mama is hoping you'll cancel the whole trip" Nessie explained.

Alice thought about it for a moment. "Tell your mom she got lucky. I'm not in the mood to go shopping"

Nessie's eyes widened and she stared at her aunt in shock for a moment. "Are you okay?" her young voice was filled with worry.

"I just miss your Uncle Jasper" Alice sighed. Her eyes trailed back to her reflection. She was getting really annoyed at staring at her clothes. She honestly felt like a fool, getting all dressed up.

"But he'll be back soon, you said they're coming home tomorrow" Nessie said. She didn't understand why her aunt missed someone who was coming home soon.

Alice smiled and paused for a moment and thought of a good way to explain it. "What if…Jacob had to go on a trip far away from you for a week," she began. Immediately she saw Nessie's frown at the thought. Alice giggled and patted Nessie's hair. "That's how I feel…even the fact that Jasper is coming home tomorrow doesn't make missing him any easier"

Nessie nodded her head but the frown didn't leave. She glanced at Alice hesitantly, "Oh okay…but my Jacob isn't going anywhere…right?"

Alice smiled and shook her head. Nessie grinned and then ran out of the room; most likely to find her Jacob. The moment that Nessie left the room, Alice's mood dropped back down to depressed. She looked at her reflection once again, and scowled. She stood up and locked her door and began to undress. She was sick and tired of looking at the silly dress she was wearing for nobody and no reason at all.

She took off her shoes and placed everything back in the closet. Alice's eyes scanned the other half of the walk-in closet that was in her room- Jasper's side. She picked out one of his raggedy old t-shirts and placed it over her tiny body before she removed her undergarments.

Alice walked out of the closet and turned out the light. It was only six o'clock in the afternoon but Alice didn't have anything she wanted to do except wait for Jasper to arrive and take her into his arms. She made her way to the bed, but stopped in front of the mirror again. Surprisingly, even though she was wearing a T-SHIRT what she always thought of as rags- she should have felt worse than when she was wearing her dress, she felt happy. Complete in some way.

She felt more beautiful in the raggedy t-shirt than she had in anything else she had worn in a long time. Alice sighed and turned her back on the mirror. She climbed into the bed and lay on top of the covers with her eyes closed. Of course, Alice knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep, but it gave her a small pleasure- playing pretend. It allowed her to create some fake memories of being human. She lost herself to her mind and her memories- all of them beginning and ending with Jasper- how could have she been so silly? Why would shopping make her feel better when all she wanted was Jasper? Nothing could get her out of this slump she had fallen into except the man she loved.

Almost as if conjured up by her thoughts, Alice felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist and her eyes flew open. She turned around in the arms and gasped when she saw Jasper's perfect eyes staring back at her. They were so full of happiness and relief that all Alice could do was squeal as she wrapped her arms around his necks.

"Oh my gosh! You're back!" was all she could managed to blurt out.

She almost swooned when she heard Jasper's deep bass laugh. She nuzzled his neck, "I missed you" she whispered.

Jasper pulled her back a bit so he could look into her eyes. His hand cupped her cheek and he smiled down at her. "I missed you too. Rose said you were sulking in my absence?" he teased with a small smile.

"Of course! You were gone too long. It was unbearable. I didn't even get a phone call from you!" she pouted. Jasper gazed at his loved one and kissed her passionately. "You're too adorable. And you _know_ why I didn't call. I had no reception. But, I called you the moment we did, to let you know we were coming home…but you didn't pick up" he accused.

Alice sat up quickly and glanced at her phone that was still charging on the night table. She could see three missed calls. She glanced at Jasper with a bashful smile, "Oops? I left it on vibrate, and since I wasn't really paying attention…"

Jasper chuckled and pulled Alice back down to him. "I love you, you know that? More than anything"

Alice gazed into his eyes and sent all the love, affection and tenderness she felt for him. Jasper grinned and kissed her again. They didn't need words to communicate their love for each other. "You know…I planned to go shopping today, but…I couldn't…" she told him.

Jasper stared at her incredulously. "You must be joking…in all our years of knowing each other Alice, you have never been depressed enough _not_ to go shopping. Shopping usually cheers you up no matter what" he said.

The small girl smiled at her lover. She was glad that he knew so much about her- even the silly things. It made her feel a fire of love and compassioned that burned through her entire being. "Exactly. That's how much I missed you"

* * *

_A/N: _Soo…what did you guys think? Honestly, Alice and Jasper are my favoritest pairing out of the whole Twilight Saga!!...Besides, Jacob Black and myself! ;D Haha. Okay, but yeah. Read and review everyone! And hopefully, if I find the time which I should in the next week (TNT testing never sounded so sweet) I'll post another chapter to Different is A Good Thing!


End file.
